Love Me Forever
by Hopingforthebestx
Summary: They used to be madly in love. Hinata Hyuuga, now known as the Ice Puppet Princess, still suffers nightmares from the pain the younger Uchia had inflicted on her. Now he comes back to her - will their love ensue, or will it tragically end in futility?


I don't own Naruto.

Everything seemed to be perfectly normal; yet when they seemed so things never were, nor did it stay that way. That particular morning of Konoha likewise managed to convince every one of its resident of an upcoming fine day, including even Naruto, who could sense enemy chakra and their negative emotions due to his revolutionising transformation as a Jinchuriki. Merchants and civilians continued their exchange in the markets; Ninja's fulfilled their duty of reporting village conditions. Nothing was out of the ordinary; all except for a certain Hyuuga girl.

She had woken up feeling terrified; it wasn't that she had the usual nightmare she did, but she just abruptly awoke from her slumber, her heart beating as fast as a swallow's. Palms clammy with sweat, she reluctantly began her morning with the usual routine despite the wrenching gut feeling she was tortured with through the whole day. Despite occupying herself with rigorous training with Neji, the unknown fear resisted her efforts in detaching it from herself. Angst, tense and unease; she had never felt like this aside from the night where her soul was ultimately crushed 5 years ago.

Hinata sat down on top of a verdant hill, where the scene of twilight was clearly visible. The gleaming sun began to descend behind the horizon, draining the colours of its surrounding as it went to sleep. During the last 5 years, her hair had grown beyond the length of Ino's luscious blonde hair, claiming the title of the shinobi with the longest and the most beautiful hair in the village of Konoha. She had gone through the initial stages of womanhood, her curves now impressive to every passing male and female. Despite the attention, which some kunoichi would have killed for, Hinata never exposed any reaction. Ever since that particular night years ago, she had been living like a corpse, with the only purpose being training and training every day. Every mission handed to her was done with unrivalled perfection. Her father now gloated in her success rather than indulging himself with Hanabi's training, but still Hinata was unresponsive, and it had been only a few months when she was given the nickname of Ice Puppet Princess. She had been called a Puppet as she allowed herself to be controlled, manipulated by everyone, and she granted permission with almost anything except matters that involved relationship. As she had been developing in her feminine qualities, it was only natural that she would receive attention from male ninja's around her. Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and even Shino expressed their interest in her, but yet she denied all. Her usual trait of blushing and fainting was long erased. She was the perfect definition of a Shinobi.

Hinata began to feel drowsy, as the last of the golden rays were consumed by the shadows. The spar with Neji had taken more chakra than she expected, and knowing that she was in a completely secluded area, Hinata fell asleep.

"_Kill me."_

_He whispered in his silky voice, staring intently into her moon orbs. His jet black hair seemed to meld with the night, adding illusive effects to his presence. She, herself could see her hand that gripped the kunai tremble in increasing intensity, yet she did not lower her weapon. The two were standing on top of the Konoha River, famous for its unrivalled clarity now appearing to be a gigantic mass of endless ink. Steeling herself once more, Hinata glared back at his smirk, ignoring the growing ball of hate, love, sorrow, anguish and disappointment in her stomach._

"_Do not underestimate me; I am, despite what I may have seemed to you, still a legit kunoichi."_

_At her response, he laughed. Her chest ached at the sound of this melody diffusing through the air, and in the following second she found herself unarmed, her weapon now pressed against its master's neck. _

"_Yes…A kunoichi useless in fighting. It is almost unbelievable how little danger you pose to me…" _

_He breathed in her ear, sending shivers down her small body. His eyes slipped into sharingan mode, locking her body into place. Gently, he stroked her cheek, caressing as if he was still her lover. Hinata could only watch as his eyes wandered everywhere on her face, and could only blame her lack of power as she was completely under his control. She could smell his scent; his unique scent that carried a hint of lavender, his breath sweet as honey, and despite the situation Hinata found herself still longing for this man, this cunning thief who had taken possession of the centre of her life. _

_He smiled, as if he noticed her taking in his scent; It seemed to Hinata that his eyes warmed up. Suddenly she was under immense pain, and one fearful glance to her left shoulder told her what had happened. As Hinata returned her gaze back to Sasuke, she was instantly frightened of the cold, killer's look her paramour now radiated from his core. She felt more slashes against her flesh, and as he released her from his grasp, she sank beneath the dark water. In her last glimpse of the sharingan user, she saw the edges of his eye corner turn red; probably the blurring caused by the water. _

_She awoke in a spasm, and found herself alone in the dark bedroom of Konoha Hospital. Sweating madly, Hinata's panting filled the room. She proceeded to leave the bed when she realised she was being watched; encapsulated with dread, Hinata reluctantly turned her head towards the window ever so slowly. Opal eyes met blinking red eyes. _

_Her shriek awoke even the ones trapped in coma. _

Slowly, Hinata lifted her trembling eyelids. It was the nightmare again. Flashes of red scarlet eyes disconcerted her even by thinking about it. She stood, and began to make her way back towards the village, unaware of the unusually silent night.

Black cloaks fluttered, and a stranger stepped within the boundary of the village, his eyes gleaming blood red as he had just performed genjutsu upon the guards. He had one purpose here only; to amend his mistake of the past. Naruto was swiftly gaining power according to his sources, and it was his power that was posing the biggest threat to his plan. However, despite the immediacy, Sasuke felt obliged to make a personal visit. He would not attack until he had his reunion with the infamous Puppet.

Im sorry if it's shitty. if you dont like it, byebye. (:


End file.
